thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Wentz (TFD)
'''Julia Wentz' is the deuteragonist and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. She worked at Arctic Research Station Alpha studying Alaskan weather and conditions at the start of the outbreak before being relocated to Juneau, Alaska with her colleagues. Pre-Apocalypse Julia went to school to study to become a pathologist and virologist. In her early twenties, she unintentionally got pregnant and, feeling she wasn’t ready for it, gave the baby up for adoption. In later years, she began to regret this choice. A month or so before the outbreak began, Julia was stationed at Arctic Research Station Alpha in a remote area of Alaska. There, a few days prior to the outbreak, she caught a virus which resulted in the last of the antivirals on the base to be used. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" After finding Nathan outside Alpha Station and bringing him inside and discovering a human bite mark on his arm, Julia suggests he might have been lost outside for a while and resorted to cannibalizing himself, but Jackson Bensen refutes this when he sees plenty of food in his pack. Julia heads out with Jackson and Edgar Anderson on snowmobiles to see if they can find the man who attacked Nathan. They’re out for a while before deciding to give up when they see somebody walking about in the heavy snowfall. The man, undead, attacks Jackson, and after Jackson pushes him to the ground, Julia checks him to see, to her relief, that the undead man wasn’t able to break through the heavy clothing. They load the man onto a snowmobile, gagging him so he doesn’t bite them, and return to Alpha Station. Most of the people in the station go to bed after this. "Pulse" Julia is woken after station medic Stewart Parker is attacked and bitten by a now-dead and reanimated Nathan. She helps pry Parker away from Nathan as Jackson, Edgar, and Spencer Crawford tie Nathan to a bed. Parker, once he’s treated by his assistant Charles Patel, studies Nathan and realizes that he feels no pulse, meaning he is supposed to be dead. Parker connects the undead man they have in quarantine to Nathan, wondering if it’s the bite that caused Nathan’s reanimation. Parker takes a saliva sample from Nathan for Julia to look over, and she finds that the saliva is packed full of harmful bacteria. Parker finds this blood in both him and Nathan, so he gives himself antibiotics and gets some rest. On his orders, they run an MRI on Nathan and find that, despite being dead, he still has some brain activity. After the group separates, Julia talks with Jackson, Edgar, and Freida Marques about the disease. She tells them that she managed to isolate something unusual that seems to be a virus, though unlike any she’s seen before. She packages it and sends it to the mainland for them to test it formally. They get a response an hour later that simply reads: “Wildfire.” The group is unable to come to a consensus on what it means. Julia later works with Edgar, Charlie, and Meredith Bryan to run several MRIs on Parker as he dies, one before he dies, one after, and another as he reanimates. They find the same meningitis-like infection rooting from the brainstem that Dr. Jenner found on the show. They realize the only way to kill the undead is via the brain. They test this with a scalpel, and it works. They decide to learn more about the disease by cutting into Parker’s brain and testing tissue samples. Charlie and Julia clear a room and open Parker up in there, and find his brain discolored and document more weird findings. Julia takes a sample that she intends to test later. After they finish operating on him and put him in a body bag and into a refrigerated room, and when they’re done the base suddenly goes into lockdown. Jackson shows up and tells them that the base is under lockdown because the undead man they recovered outside managed to escape and is on the loose throughout the base. When Julia finds out he can’t find his children, Mitchell and Brunswick, she volunteers to help him. They head to the control room and look through the cameras in the base, before finding them trapped in the recreational room with the undead man. They manage to get them out, but at the expense of the life of Hugo Schultz, who got himself killed opening a door to let them out. "Finders Keepers" After the base lockdown is lifted, though the doors to the room the undead man and Hugo are in are kept locked, Julia and Jackson head to the cafeteria after meeting up with Mitch and Brun to discuss what just happened. Freida decides to call in an evacuation from the control room, and when Hugo’s body is brought up, Julia says they might have to leave it there. That night, Julia works with Charlie to study whatever disease the injected in the base have. They take samples from Nathan and isolate the disease. Julia has Parker’s brain tissue sample, but decides against looking at it to respect the man. They take their own blood on a whim, and are shocked to find they have the disease too. They discuss this with the group in the morning, and are met with panic. Julia suggests you only turn once you die, regardless of a bite or not, and that the reason the bites kill you is because of harmful bacteria in the infected’s mouth. They discuss that antibiotics don’t work against it for some reason, and Edgar wonders if the disease is out in the world, to which Julia says if it is, it’s already too late because it’s airborne. Later, Jackosn asks Julia to keep an eye on Mitch because he’s worried he might beat himself up over leaving Hugo to die, and Julia agrees, though wonders why he won’t talk to him, and Jackson explains he doesn’t know how, saying that he hasn’t been in his sons’ lives for the past four years. Julia tells him about the child she had in her early twenties, and how she put it up for adoption, telling him it was one of the biggest mistakes she made in her life. She asks him not to make the same mistake and take the second chance he’s been given to be with his children. Jackson says he’ll do what he can. Julia later finds Mitch inside the lab looking at Nathan. Mitch tells her he’s curious if what happened to Nathan happened to Hugo, and Julia warns him he shouldn’t think so much about Hugo, then explains she thinks so. Mitch asks if they can cure it, but Julia admits they’re still trying to figure out what it is. When he leaves, Julia asks him to talk to his father. He glances at her, but doesn’t say anything and leaves. When the heaters break, Julia and Meredith distribute blankets and has everyone go to the cafeteria to keep warm while they wait for the evacuation team. She walks into Spencer’s room to find him and Jessica Hall talking. Spencer gives her a look and she apologizes, realizing she’s intruding, but tells them they should go to the cafeteria with everyone else. There, they all sit huddled up as the base continues to get colder, until the coast guard arrives to evacuate them. They’re loaded onto choppers and given thermal protective blankets to warm up before taking off. "Do No Harm" Upon arriving at Juneau, Alaska, Julia and the rest of the group are escorted to the command post, where they’re greeted by Thomas Gates, who welcomes them to Safe-Zone Juneau. Gates informs them that they can’t leave, as they are under the protection of the US Army. Julia is put in a house with Edgar and Freida. There, Julia realizes that they didn’t bring their belongings from the base, but Edgar says it doesn't matter. Freida wants to discuss their situation with the other scientists, but Julia calls her off, saying it’s fine if they stay for a while, but Freida informs her that something doesn’t feel right. Julia seems sure they don’t have to worry about it, and goes outside to explore the place. Julia comes across gates leading out of the Safe-Zone, with multiple soldiers posted at it. She heads back, and runs into one of the soldiers who escorted the scientists from the base to the Safe-Zone, and asks him why they don’t let people leave. He seems flustered, and tells her that they just don’t, before hastily leaving. She meets with the scientists outside on the streets and discusses her encounter with the soldier. Freida finds it unsettling, but Edgar seems sure it’s because they want to keep the citizens safe. As they talk, Julia realizes that Spencer and Charlie are missing from the group. "The Devil You Know" Julia will appear in this episode. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" *"Finders Keepers" *"Do No Harm" *"The Devil You Know" Category:The Frozen Dead Category:BrambCrackers